


im in a call and im killing everyone

by Podunks



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Multi, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podunks/pseuds/Podunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRHITIS IS THE WORST FANFICTION I EVER WROTRE THIS IS AN EMBARSSMENT I HATE MY FRIENDS</p><p> </p><p>especially james</p><p>fuck you</p>
            </blockquote>





	im in a call and im killing everyone

okay lets start this shitfic with a BANG

udnerswap snas walked to underfell sans and was like "HOI!!!!!!!!!!"  
"fuck you" uf sans said in comic sans   
":^("

The end

no im kidding

"i don't like you"  
"why???? :(((((((((( " us sans asked   
"I just dont"  
"wow." us sans slumped.png   
"can we be friends?????????" UnderSwap snas asked  
"okay first off-   
no and second off-  
no."  
":^( ........" US snas walked off to a rock and sat on it and started crying. Actual Sans walked up to uf sans and was like "whyu the fuck is he crying"   
"i made him cry"  
"WOW YOUR A DICK"  
"that's my kink"  
"get out of my life leave this house i do not want to see your ugly skeleton face on this fucking planet anymore"  
"we're the same person"

there was an awkward silence. 

US sans was still crying, so Actual Sans kicked uf sans in the....what the fuck he doesn't have a dick. 

Actual Sans just gaster blasts him and uf sans' jacket catches on fire. 

"WOW FYUCK YOU"   
":3c"

Nyans comforted underswap snas and told him that he's "SO COOL!" and us sans was happy :3  
he is no longer sads (sad sans) 

Nyans went to uf sans and opened his big arms (anus?)  
"holy fuckinh jesus christ no get away from me you furry mistake"  
Nyans hugged UF sans and so he started screaming! screaming! screaming!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DONT UFKCIGFNG TOUCHE ,ME, !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"no"

Underflel sans gave up.   
And just like lowkey enjoyed it and just rested his head on his bone fur   
let me quote this   
'bone fur' - James 2015 

Actual Sans yelled GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!

"SHUT THE FUCK OFF SANS"  
"im alughging so hard thsi is so gay im taking pcitures and posting this on twtiter"  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"too late fucke"\

The end

jk

everyone saw it and yelled gay .

the end (literally)


End file.
